When a parent (or a caregiver) intends to take an infant away from home during a time period in which it will be necessary to feed the infant, the parent must not only remember to pack food for the infant to eat, but the parent must also pack a bib to prevent the infant's clothes from becoming stained, utensils to provide the food to the infant, and napkins or towelettes for cleaning the infant's face and hands after the meal.
If the parent is distracted or hurried when leaving home, one or more of the aforementioned items may be forgotten. The parent normally realizes that an item for use in feeding the infant has been forgotten only when the parent is preparing to feed the infant. If food is forgotten, an adequate substitute can usually be obtained at an eating establishment, grocery store or convenience store. However, when either a bib, utensil or towelette is forgotten, it is typically difficult to locate a store to purchase an adequate substitute. Therefore substantial time can be expended in an attempt to locate a store when the infant should instead be fed. Even if a store is located by the parent, inexpensive, temporary substitutes are not usually available. Therefore, a relatively significant expenditure may be required even though an item similar to the one being purchased is already owned by the parent and the purchased item is only to serve as a temporary substitute for the forgotten item.